Table Manner
by choHunHan
Summary: Jongin menolak keinginan Kris yang menyuruhnya menikah, dan menemukan seseorang orang menendang pantatnya ketika bangun pagi. "Kau siapa! kenapa kau masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan!"."Aku..." / it's KAISOO fic/summary abal/typos/RnR juseyo / CHAPTER 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Table Manner

Cast : KaiSoo, slight KaiHun (brothership) , HunHan

rating : **T yang nyerempet ke M **(rating mungkin akan naik seiring bertambahnya chapter)

genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (?) lawakan garing

**WARNING!** = **BoysLove alias YAOI, OOC, TYPOS**

length: Chapter

.

.

.

**a/n : Ini adalah project FF KaiSoo saya yang pertama, gomen kalo feelnya belom dapet. Dan mungkin akan sangat lama untuk update karena saya udah mau lulus sih~ sibuk deh~~**

Alurnya mungkin pasaran dan gampang ditebak, tapi disini saya berusaha untuk menekankan tentang Table Mannernya, dan juga cinta cintaanya Bang Kai sama Mak Kyung~ /ditendang Jongin/

.

.

.

**oh ya,jangan lupa buat RnR yah.. hargailah kerja keras author gagal ini.. hehehe ntr authordoain biar ketemu thorthor (?) eh bukan ding.. ketemu sama Sooman (?)**

.

.

.

Disclamer : _Author pinjem cast dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, EXO punya SMEnt, EXO punya orangtuanya dan readers.. __**EXCEPT, HUNHAN (?) &FF ini punya AUTHOR**__..#ditempong readers pke duit #ditempongrEXOSTANpakeDuit (?)_

.

.

.

_HAPPY READING^^~~_

.

.

.

.

.

**DON'TLIKE..DON'T READ.. DON'T BASH.. RnR PLISS:D **(Kalonggak suka, nggak usah baca, gakusah ngebash, RnR ya :D**)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun dengan malas. Matahari sudah tinggi di langit seoul saat sehun menyibakkan tirai bergambar spiderman dikamar jongin. Jongin mengerang pelan. Matanya merah –dia baru saja tidur pukul tiga-. Sehun dengan kasar menarik selimut jongin dan menggeret kaki jongin –yang berbulu- memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang topless. Dan sialnya Sehun sudah hampir mendapatkan rabun dipagi hari melihat pemandangan itu.

"lima menit lagi Hun.. " erangnya. Jongin berusaha menarik kembali selimutnya. Sehun berdecak kesal.

"no more kkamjong.. Appa menunggumu sekarang.." Guman sehun malas sambil menendang betis jongin,

Namja tan itu menyerah dan akhirnya bangun. Dia mengusap betisnya yang memerah akibat tendangan Sehun. Matanya masih terasa lengket, bahkan nyawanya masih melayang kemana mana. Jongin mendesah pelan.

"kali ini apa lagi? Penting?"

Jongin bangun dan menarih handuk putih yang tersampir dan samping pintu kamar mandinya. Sehun memandang datar ke arah Jongin, tangannya masih berusaha membuka pintu balkon kamar jongin, membiarkan udara pagi masuk ke kamar –yang terlihat seperti baru saja terkena badai-.

"sangat penting kkamjong. Aku taruhan, kau mungkin akan bunuh diri setelah mendengarnya"

Jongin menyerit. Tangannya berhenti memutar kenop kamar mandi kamarnya. Matanya meyipit tajam kearah Sehun. Meminta pertanggung jawaban atas pernyataan sehun yang berhasil membuat nyawanya kembali berkumpul.

"apa itu?"

"tsk! Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, kau akan tahu saat sarapan nanti"

Sehun berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin. Matanya melirik kearah namja tan itu. Terlihat ekspresi bingung dan penasaran yang membuat Sehun ingin sekali melempar wajah jongin dengan sandal rumahnya.

Jongin mendengus kesal. Dia buru buru masuk kekamar mandi dan mengisi bath up dengan air hangat. Kali ini apa yang diinginkan orang tua itu hah? Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris membuka Koran pagi langganannya. Kopi panas masih mengepul didepan meja makan. Setangkup roti selai coklat dan segelas air putih juga tidak lupa berjejer dengan manis di samping kopinya.

Sehun memandang jengah pria 40 tahun didepannya. Selalu seperti ini setiap pagi, suasana canggung dan sepi meskipun ada manusia di meja itu. Jongin baru saja selesai mandi dan turun dengan enggan menuju meja makan. Kemeja sekolahnya bahkan terlihat dimasukkan asal asalan kedalam bajunya. Jas alamamaternya menyembul dengan tidak elit dari tasnya. Dasi? Oh dia hanya menggantungnya di leher tanpa menyimpulkannya.

"ehem"

Kris berdehem kecil. Tangannya sibuk melipat Koran paginya. Dia menatap penampilan jongin yang terlihat sangat berandalan. Berbanding terbalik dengan sehun yang rapi, wangi dan juga terlihat seperti pangeran yang jatuh dari langit –versi Luhan, kekasih Sehun-.

"Sehun sudah memberitahumu kan?"

Suara bass kris membuat Jongin menghentikan kunyahannya, begitu juga Sehun. Jongin mendengus.

"Belum" jawabnya singkat, kembali menekuni rotinya.

"kau akan menikah Wu Jongin"

'uhuk'

Jongin tersedak. Dia segera meraih air putih didepannya. Berusaha menelan gumpalan roti yang harusnya masuk dengan mulus kedalam lambungnya. Matanya melotot tajam kearah kris.

"Apa? Aku masih sekolah! Aku menolak! Aku tidak mau!"

Jongin menggeram. Dengan kasar dia mendorong kursi yang dia duduki, membuat decitan keras yang terasa menyakiti pendengaran Sehun dan Kris tentu saja.

'BRAK'

"Jongin! Dengarkan Appa!"

Kris menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas Koran yang baru saja di baca. Jongin mendecih. Sedangkan sehun hanya bisa menatap datar kearah saudara kembarnya itu. Sudah lama pertengkaran seperti ini tidak terjadi di meja makan.

"Appa? Tuan Kris Wu yang terhormat, tapi maaf, aku tidak punya appa sepertimu, lakukan semua yang kau sukai! Terserah ! Aku tidak perduli"

Jongin menyambar tas milikknya dan pergi begitu saja. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah yang dari tadi membuncah di meja makan. Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ekspesi terkejut Kris saat dia selesai mengucapkan kata kata tajamnya.

"Jongin.." Guman Kris lirih.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengusap pundak Kris yang terlihat tegang.

"maafkan jongin appa, aku berangkat" Kris menggangguk. Matanya menatap nanar punggung sehun yang mulai menghilang di belokan ruang tamu. Bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan frustasi sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Apa salahku pada Jongin, Baobei? Apa?" Gumannya lirih menatap foto mendiang istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya melingtang tidak beraturan di basement sekolahnya. Lambhorgini keluaran terbarunya lecet karena dia menabrak tongsampah saat membelokkan mobil –sialan pemberian Kris itu, eh itu bukan mobilnya tapi milik Sehun-. Dia menggeram kesal. Amarahnya masih saja membuncah mengingat perkataan kris yang seenaknya saja menyuruhnya menikah.

'Hell no! Demi bokong seksi Nikki Minaj pun aku tidak sudi' batin jongin.

'ckittttt'

Jongin menoleh. Sebuah mercedes putih metalik parkir di sebelah mobilnya. Dia tersenyum mengejek. Dengan sigap dia keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri si pemilik mercedes yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya.

"woah~ tumben kau berangkat pagi tuan park"

Chanyeol menoleh saat tendangan jongin berhasil mengenai pantat seksinya.

"yak! Sialan kau Wu Jongin! Aargh.. Bokongku.."

Chanyeol mengelus bokongnya. Terasa nyeri dan panas, yah walaupun lebih panas kegiatannya semalam dengan namja mungil kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Jongin tertawa kecil. Dia segera menyeret tangan Chanyeol. Mengajakknya bergegas menuju kantin. Dan sialnya Chanyeol hanya pasrah.

"Kau yang traktir aku Chanyeol, aku sedang kesal"

Jongin segera memesan bubur labu kesukaannya tanpa memperdulikan ekpresi protes chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"kenapa aku?! Kau yang makan ! Dasar hitam kurang ajar!"

"kau kan temanku" jawab Jongin enteng.

"neo.. Argh... Aish.. Mimpi aku semalam, pagi pagi sudah sial begini"

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Untuk apa ambil pusing menatap sahabatnya yang kadang idiot ini. Masih untung aku mau jadi sahabatnya, batinnya.

Pesanannya datang. 5 menit lagi kelas dimulai, dan Jongin hanya cuek sambil memakan buburnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendung menggantung diatas langit. Sebentar lagi langit pasti akan menangis. Ditambah dengan gelegar petir yang seakan membelah kelamnya langit. Sehun memandang kearah gerbang rumahnya melalui jendela besar kamarnya. Jongin belum pulang. Dan sudah seminggu namja tan itu selalu seperti ini.

Tanganya meraih ponsel putih miliknya. Tangannya mengusap layar touchsreen yang menampilkan fotonya dan Luhan –minggu lalu di taman bermain-. Dengan gesit dia menekan nomor jongin yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepalanya.

'tut..tut..tut..'

"_yo.."_

"cepat pulang!"

'klik'

Sehun mematikan sambungannya. Dia menghela nafasnya kasar. Kadang sikap jongin yang terlalu kekanakan membuatnya pusing. Seringkali –hampir tiap hari malah- dia selalu berfikir, harusnya dia saja yang lahir terlebih dulu, bukan namja hitam kekanakan itu. Apa untungnya punya kakak -3 menit lebih awal- yang menyebalkan dan kekanakan.

Gerbang rumahnya berderit kencang. Hujan mulai turun saat Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya didalam garasi. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan berkeringat. Dengan kasar dia menutup pintu mobilnya dan melenggang memasuki rumah.

Jongin melempar sepatunya asal kearah rak sepatu. Kakinya beranjak menuju dapur, berniat membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering sehabis latihan dance dengan yixing –yang membuatnya berkeringat, dan dia benci itu.

"harusnya kau tahu diri untuk tidak pulang kkamjong!'"

'tak tak tak'

Sehun mengayunkan rotan –kesayangannya- ke kepala jongin. Membuat namja tan itu mengaduh dan menjerit kesakitan mendapatkan sambutan 'manis' –ough- dari kembaran albinonya itu.

"yak! Argh.. Appo!" Jongin mengelus kepalanya yang terasanya nyeri.

"Apa-apaan kau albino cadel?! Argh! Kepalaku yang malang"

Sehun mendengus kesal. Kakinya melayang dan mendarat di bokong Jongin. Meluapkan amarahnya yang meluap sampai dia mengeluarkan asap dari kedua telinganya. Jongin hanya bisa mengaduh dan pasrah menerima perlakuan kembarannya –yang agak gila- itu.

"dasar hitam jelek! Hitam pesek! Kau merusak mobilku! Dasar sialan kau Jongin! Argh! Terima ini!"

'Buk buk buk buk'

Kali ini bantal sofa –yang entah kapan sudah ada di tangan Sehun- 'menciumi' sekujur tubuh Jongin, membuat namja itu berfikir untuk kabur dari amukan Sehun. Walaupun memang salahnya menabrakkan mobil baru Sehun sih. Tapi dia tidak mau besok berangkat dengan wajah dan tubuh lebam karena perlakuan –tidak elit- Sehun.

"hyakkk... Sehun... Hentikannnn! Hyakk.. Maafkan aku... Please... Maafkan aku... Sehunn.. Di kakimu ada kecoa" Jongin menjerit tertahan.

Sehun mengentikan acara –mari-pukuli-jongin. Gilirannya menjerit jerit sambil mengehentakkan kakinya kesana kemari. Berusaha menghindari kecoa –yang kata Jongin menempel di kakinya-. Dia bahkan memeluk jongin dam bergelayut seperti koala.

"di.. di mana kecoanya hitam?! A.. Apa sudah pergi?"

Jongin menahan ledakan tawanya yang terasa menyiksa perutnya melihat ekpresi ketakutan Sehun. Sehun mendengus kesal tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari jongin dan malah menginjak kaki jongin. Sial! Dia menipuku, batin Sehun.

Jongin kembali menjerit. Kakinya terasa berdenyut dan nyeri. Namun, kali ini dia malah tertawa terpingkal pingkal melihat wajah sehun yang sudah memerah.

"hahaha .. maafkan aku Sehunna~ hahaha"

Jongin mengacak rambut blonde sehun yang sangat mirip dengan rambut Kris –dan dia benci fakta ini. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"harusnya aku tahu kau hanya mengerjaiku , hitam!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Dia mengambil botol air mineral yang gbelum sempat dia tenggak tadi. Sehun melenggang pergi kearah meja makan dan duduk dengan manis diikuti jongin dibelakangnya.

"aku kan sudah minta maaf" balas Jongin.

Sehun melotot.

"minta maaf tidak akan mengembalikan mobilku seperti semula! Dasar bodoh!"

"tsk! Kau kan tinggal minta pada ayahmu untuk beli lagi" jongin menyenderkan badannya di kursi meja makan. Kentara sekali dia menekan kata 'ayahmu' dan itu membuat sehun menatap datar kearah jongin.

"dia juga ayahmu Jongin-hyung" Sehun menghela nafasnya kecil. Dia sangat paham jongin paling benci Sehun memanggilnya dengan embel embel hyung. Apa lagi menyangkut pautkan dengan ayah mereka.

"terserahmu, dan jangan panggil aku hyung, lebih enak kau memanggilku hitam jelek dari pada panggilan menggelikan itu albino"

Jongin melemparkan kunci mobil Sehun dia atas meja. Kakinya melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan senyuman miris seorang Wu Sehun yang hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap jongin.

"kapan kau akan berubah? Aku lelah kkamjong, tsk, merepotkan" gumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wu Jongin-sshi, bangun! Yak! Bangun! Sudah jam 8!"

Jongin merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Dia mengeratkan selimutnya dan mengerang pelan. Mencoba kembali tidur. Namun guncangan di badannya terasa semakin keras. Jongin menggeram kesal.

"Lima menit.. please.. lima menit saja Sehunna.." Jongin meracau.

Orang itu –yang mengguncangkan jongin- mendengus kesal. Hilang sudah kesabarannya berusaha membangunkan namja tan yang tidur seperti kerbau itu. Menghabiskan waktunya yang terlalu berharga selama 10 menit.

Dia menyibakkan selimut Jongin dan menendang pantat seksi jongin.

'BRUK'

Jongin mengaduh. Pantat dan dahinya terasa sakit. Jalas saja, dia pantanya mencium lantai dan dahinya mengecup mesra meja nakas. Nyawa jongin sudah kembali berkumpul dan siap menyemprot orang –yang dengan sengaja membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elit pagi pagi.

"Albino! Apa yang—HYAK! SIAPA KAU! KENAPA KAU ADA DI KAMARKUUUU!"

Jongin berteriak sambil memegangi pantanya yang masih terasa nyeri. Orang yang menendang bokongnya itu mengerjab imut sambil menutupi telinganya –menghindari tuli mendadak karena teriakan jongin yang seperti suara Giant temannya Suneo-

"Hyak! Kau itu siapa! Sembarangan masuk ke kamarku! Apa kau bisu heh?"

Emosi jongin mulai tersulut melihat orang didepannya hanya diam. Orang itu buru buru membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin.

"Annyeong haseyo Wu Jongin-sshi, namaku Do KyungSoo, dan aku adalah..."

TBC/ END / Delete ?

.

.

.

p.s : Silahkan review~~ review anda sangat berharga untuk saya~~ penyemangat dalam melanjutkan ff ini ^^ atigatou^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Table Manner

Cast : KaiSoo, slight KaiHun (brothership) , HunHan

rating : **T yang nyerempet ke M**(rating mungkin akan naik seiring bertambahnya chapter)

genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (?) lawakan garing

**WARNING!** = **BoysLove alias YAOI, OOC, TYPOS**

length: Chapter

.

.

.

**a/n : Ini adalah project FF KaiSoo saya yang pertama, gomen kalo feelnya belom dapet. Dan mungkin akan sangat lama untuk update karena saya udah mau lulus sih~ sibuk deh~~**

Alurnya mungkin pasaran dan gampang ditebak, tapi disini saya berusaha untuk menekankan tentang Table Mannernya, dan juga cinta cintaanya Bang Kai sama Mak Kyung~ /ditendang Jongin/

.

.

.

**oh ya,jangan lupa buat RnR yah.. hargailah kerja keras author gagal ini.. hehehe ntr authordoain biar ketemu thorthor (?) eh bukan ding.. ketemu sama Sooman (?)**

.

.

.

Disclamer : _Author pinjem cast dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, EXO punya SMEnt, EXO punya orangtuanya dan readers.._**_EXCEPT, HUNHAN (?) &FF ini punya AUTHOR_**_..#ditempong readers pke duit #ditempongrEXOSTANpakeDuit (?)_

.

.

.

_HAPPY READING^^~~_

.

.

.

.

.

**DON'TLIKE..DON'T READ.. DON'T BASH.. RnR PLISS:D**(Kalonggak suka, nggak usah baca, gakusah ngebash, RnR ya :D**)**

.

.

Orang itu buru buru membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin.

"Annyeong haseyo Wu Jongin-sshi, namaku Do KyungSoo, dan aku adalah butler pribadimu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Kemudian menggaruk tenguknya.

Jongin mendengus. Ini pasti kerjaan orang tua itu, batinnya. Dia menggeram kesal. Tanpa babibu jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi. Berusaha mengiraukan kehadiran Kyungsoo –yang masih mematung di samping ranjangnya.

Kyungsoo mempotkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa moodnya jadi jelek melihat jongin meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia mengentakkan kakinya.

"tsk! Dasar tidak sopan. Lihat saja nanti"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya gemas dan mendesah pelan. Matanya menatap kamar jongin yang seperti kapal pecah –sama seperti pikiran Sehun-.

"Dasar jorok" guman kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulit tan eksotisnya masih terlihat basah dengan bulir bulir air yang menetes. Rambut coklat gelapnya menguarkan wangi maskulin dari shampoo –yang di belikan sehun , atas rekomendasi Luhan-. Namja tan itu hanya berbalut handuk yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Tangannya sibuk mencari seragamnya di dalam lemarinya.

"Ada disini Tuan Wu Jongin"

Jongin menoleh. Kyungsoo berdiri menenteng seragamnya hari ini. Dia berdecak pelan. Dia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan merebut seragamnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah memerah Kyungsoo melihat betapa seksinya seorang Wu Jongin –dan semoga saja dia tidak mimisan.

"Aku tahu aku tampan dan seksi"

Jongin berguman pelan sambil mengancingkan atasannya. Kyungsoo merona. Sial, aku ketahuan, rutuknya. Kyungsoo berdehem pelan dan membungkuk sekilas , kemudian keluar dari kamar jongin. Menyelamatkan matanya dari pemandangan –yang menggairahkan dipagi hari-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'PLAK'

Jitakan keras jongin mendarat dengan mulus diatas kepala Sehun. Namja albino itu mengaduh pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Hampir saja dia tersedak pancake manis kesukaannya kalau dia sedetik saja telat untuk menelan.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN MAKHLUK ASING MASUK KEKAMARKU ALBINO?!"

Sehun menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan dahyat jongin. Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan menghampiri dua makhluk –oh tuhan, mereka manusia- ajaib itu sampai tersentak mundur.

"Dia itu calon i-mmmphhhhhhh"

Ucapan sehun terhenti saat tangan kyungsoo dengan sadis membekap mulut sehun. Namja albino itu mengerang pelan kehabisan oksigen. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum polos dan memberikan deathglarenya pada Sehun. 'diam atau kau akan mati' . Sehun mendengus.

"ah, aku itu butlermu, akukan sudah bilang tadi Jongin-sshi" Kyungsoo meringis.

Jongin merasa ada yang aneh antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo, seperti ada yang mereka sembunyikan dari dirinya. Dia mengedikkan bahunya. Toh, itu juga bukan urusannya. Untuk apa mengurusi dua makhluk –manusia- idiot didepannya –selain Park Chanyeol-.

"Lain kali jangan masuk kamarku sembarangan!" Jongin melotot kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku kan butlernu"

"tapi aku tidak mengganggapmu butlerku"

"itu tugasku tahu"

"lalu apa perduliku?"

Kyungsoo berdecih. Jongin tersenyum mengejek kearahnya sambil mehrong –seperti kebiasaan Sehun- Namja tan itu mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sehun. Mencomot pancake –yang tinggal satu-satunya- dan memakannya dengan cukup ganas. Membuat Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di belakang sehun menyerit. Kenapa dia makan seperti moster sih, batinnya, sepertinya pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyendern kepalanya di atas meja. Di kepalanya masih bertengger headphone –yang lagi lagi pemberian Sehun, atas rekomendasi Luhan (lagi)-. Sebenernya dia malas menggunakannya, karena warnya pink. Dan itu sangat tidak cocok dengan image seksinya. Pink itu terlalu kekananakan.

Kelasnya masih saja ribut seperti biasa. Jung seonsaengnim belum masuk. Padahal biasanya guru itu paling cepat masuk. Chanyeol merangkul baekhyun dan mengajaknya duduk disebelah Jongin. Keduanya berpandangan dan menyerit bingung. Melihar jongin yang sepertinya bad mood.

"Kau kenapa , hitam?"

Chanyeol menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jongin, namun langsung ditepis begitu sjaa.

"Aku ingin mencekik seseorang" gumannya. Jongin mendesah pelan. Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol –karena dia merasa sesuatu diantara kaki Chanyeol akan membahayakan dirinya dia dia terlalu lama duduk diatasnya –if you know t\what i mean-. Dia duduk di bangku depan jongin.

"Apa karena si albino?"

Baekhyun menunjuk sepasang manusia yang sedang asik bercumbu di pojokan kelas. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan yang membuat matanya minus seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun sedang memberikan kissmark di leher Luhan. Bahkan tangannya sudah masuk kedalam kemeja Luhan, membuat si rusa mendesah desah keenakan –yang terdengar seperti lagu kematian di telinga jongin.

"bukan" jawab jongin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"tsk! Dasar tidak tahu tempat, ah Baekki, aku bangun" Chanyeol menggeram pelan. Melihat pemandangan menggairahkan pagi-pagi seperti ini. Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"selesaikan sendiri Dobi! Sana!"

"tapi aku maunya denganmu.. ah.. ayolah baekki"

"ini disekolah bodoh"

Jongin menghiraukan percakapan pasangan idiot didepannya. Mengeraskan musik yang mengalun ditelinganya. Kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dan berharap untuk tidur. Setidaknya biarkan dia memimpikan Nikki Minaj dan pantat seksinya. Walaupun dia tidak yakin apakah itu akan benar benar terwujud.

"jongin.. Jongin.. Jung Seonsae datang.. yakk,, bangun.."

Juongin mengerjabkan matanya. Mengutuk Yixing yang membangunkannya –padahal dia belum tidur sama sekali-. Dia melepas headphonenya dan mengucek matanya. Berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua bojek yang berdiri di depan kelas. Jung Seonsae dan... Do Kyungsoo?

Jongin mengerjabkan matanya. Berharap penghilatannya bermasalah karena dia melihat sosok namja –penendang-bokongnya- berdiri disana.

"Untuk apa bocah itu disini" gumannya. Yixing menoleh.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Yixing menyikut lengan Jongin. Namja tan itu hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Sama sekali tidak menguraukan pertanyaan Yixing, membuat namja berdimple itu mendengus kesal. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menatap manusia yang duduk didepannya dengan wajah wajah penasaran. Matanya menemukan sosok jongin yang duduk dipojokan dengan seseorang. Seringai tipis tercipta di bibirnya. Kita bertemu lagi, Kim Jongin, batinnya.

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru, perkenalkan dirimu"

Jung Seonsae memperbaiki letak kaca matanya dan mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk memperkenalkan diri. Kyungsoo mengganguk.

"Annyeong haseyo, aku Do Kyungsoo, mohon bantuannya"

Jongin mendengus. Telinganya berdenging pelan mendengar suara kyungsoo. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar putar di otaknya. Untuk apa Kyungsoo sekolah disini? Satu kelas dengannya?

"Duduklah dengan Baekhyun." Jung seonsae menunjuk baekhyun yang kebetulan dengan duduk sendiri. Hari ini Chanyeol tidak berangkat –alasannya sakit, sakit karena terlalu lelah 'bermain' dengan Baekhyun semalam. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

Dia menatap Jongin yang membuang muka kearah jendela. Dia mendudukan diri disebelah baekhyun. Namja manis itu tersenyum simpul dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Do Kyungsoo" lirihnya.

Keduanya tersenyum canggung dan menatap kearah Jung Sonsae yang mulai menerangkan pelajaran didepan –sambil mencorat coret rumus-.

Jongin mencuri-curi pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo. Aura kelam terasa menyelimuti tubuhnya, membuat Yixing yang duduk disebelahnya merinding. Merasakan aura aneh dan mistis di sekitarnya.

"Jongi-ah, kau merasakan aura aneh tidak?"

Jongin menoleh. Matanya memandang malas –lagi- kearah Yixing.

"itu auraku" Yixing menelan ludahnya.

"Auramu seperti hantu"

"lalu?"

"em… menyeramkan"

"kalau begitu jangan dirasakan" ketusnya.

Jongin kembali memandangi Kyungsoo. Namja itu masih asik mencatat rumus yang ditulis di papan. Sesekali bertanya pada Baekhyun yang menanggapinya dengan malas. Namun Kyungsoo cuek cuek saja dan tetap menanyakan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"apa maumu sebenarnya?" guman Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyeruput susu strawberrynya ganas –ini pemberian Baekhyun yang masih baik hati-. Berusaha menghilangkan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya tentang Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia disini? Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengannya? Kenapa bibirnya terlihat manis? Eh?, batinnya.

Jongin menepuk jidatnya pelan. Bagaimana mungkin dia sampai memikirkan bibir Kyungsoo? Dia masih normal untuk menyukai seorang gadis berdada besar dan memiliki pantat yang sexy seperti Nikky Minaj. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sakit kepala?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi gelengan kepala Jongin. Namja tan itu mendongak. Kyungsoo berdiri disana dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Dia mendengus pelan. Ketiga manusia itu duduk di depan Jongin –tanpa persetujuan si pemilik meja, hey, itu juga bukan meja Jongin-. Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah bento didepan Jongin.

"Makan" suara datar Kyungsoo kembali menghantui telinga jongin. Membuatnya berdecih.

"Memang kau itu siapa? Menyuruhku makan?"

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, bersikap sok angkuh. Namun terlihat menggelikan didepan Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin. Membuat jarak yang cukup dekat, bahkan hembusan nafas Kyungsoo terasa di wajah Jongin.

"Aku butlermu, Tuan Wu Jongin" lirih Kyungsoo sambil menekankan kata katanya.

Sehun dan Luhan menahan nafasnya. Belum ada seorangpun –kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, juga Yixing- yang berani mengganggu –mendekati- jongin sampai sedekat ini.

Jongin tersenyum mengejek. Dia menarik tengguk Kyungsoo, berusaha mempersempit jarak mereka. Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, walaupun bibirnya dan jongin hanya berjarak setengah centi lagi untuk saling menempel –dan memangut satu sama lain dalam ciuman panas.

"Aku tidak mau makan" balas jongin tak kalah datar.

"Kau melewatkan sarapanmu Tuan Wu, dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

Tersirat sebuah kelembutan dalam kata kata Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit terkejut. Membuat pertahanannya sedikit goyah. Walaupun ekspresi kyungsoo masih saja datar, namun pancaran matanya mulai melembut. Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Kyungsoo. Dia berdehem pelan –berusaha menutupi kegoyahannya hanya karena tatapan Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak mau"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyungsoo. berusaha mencari objek yang lebih menarik dari mata Kyungsoo –eh, kenapa harus kyungsoo. Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan. Saling memberikan kode untuk –ayo-pergi-dari-sini-.

"Kurasa aku dan luhan harus pindah, selamat menikmati makananmu Hitam pesek"

Sehun melayangakan geplakan di kepala Jongin. Membuat jidat Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bertemu dan sembuat suara 'duk' yang menyakitkan.

'Ups, maaf" Sehun dan luhan segera berlari meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih mengusap dahi mereka yang terasa nyeri.

"ALBINO SIALAN! AWAS KAU! AWWW"

Jongin merutuk. Dia memandangi Kyungsoo yang keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Terlihat dahi keduanya memerah dan berdenyut. Pandangan mereka bertemu sepersekian detik. Menyelami hazel masing masing, berusaha menerobos dinding yang membatasi keduanya.

'Matanya indah, eh?'

Jongin tersadar. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau harus makan" Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan. Jongin kembali menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah membenarkan letak duduknya. Dia masih saja menatap datar jongin, membuat namja itu merindukan guratan lembut –lebih tepatnya pancaran mata- Kyungsoo tadi.

'tsk! Berhentilah bersikap bodoh Wu Jongin!'

Jongin mendesah pelan.

"Arraseo! Aku akan makan! Dan jangan memandangku seperti kau ingin memperkosaku , penendang bokong"

Kyungsoo melotot. Mata bulatnya terlihat –seperti hampir copot- membulat sempurna. Dia mengambil sumpit dan memukulkannya tepat di dahi Jongin. Spontan namja itu kembali meringis mendapati dahinya kembali dihantam –ini berlebihan- dengan benda keras.

"Argh~ kenapa kau memukulku?"

Jongin memegangi dahinya yang kian memerah –bahkan terdapat bekas cetakan sumpit disana. Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, ingin sekali kembali memukulkan sumpit yang ada di tangannya ke dahi jongin, tapi dia mengurungkannya.

"Aku bukan penendang bokong Tuan Wu, oh, demi celana dalam Neptunus, aku butlermu, bahkan sudah tiga kali aku mengatakannya padamu! Apa IQmu itu jongkok?"

"Hyak! Jangan sembarangan , burung hantu! Aku itu pintar, tsk!"

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafasnya kasar. _Sabar kyungsoo, sabar, kau harus bisa menghadapi orang idiot didepanmu dengan sabar, yah, sabar kyungsoo, sabar_, Kyungsoo membatin.

"Terserahmu Tuan Wu, cepat habiskan makananmu dan kembalilah ke kelas"

Kyungsoo menaruh kembali sumpit –pemukulnya- di depan jongin. Dia berdiri dan sekilas menganggukkan kepalanya. Melenggang menjauh menghindari Jongin –dan segala ocehannya yang menggelikan-. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak melihat ekspresi jongin yang cengo seperti kambing –tampan, uh-.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. Membiarkan si Burung Hantu pergi dan menatap kotak makan di depannya malas. Namun, perut dan hatinya tidak sejalan. Karena dari tadi dia berusaha meredam suara perutnya yang minta di isi, namun hatinya menolak karena gengsi.

"tsk! Kenapa denganku?" Jongin segera membuka kotak makannya, melirik jam yang masih menyisahkan 3 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, pulang sekolah, di ruang latihan, jangan telat"

Yixing menyampirkan tasnya, bergegas pergi setelah memberitahu Jongin. Sedangkan namja tan itu sibuk memasukkan buku buku sejarah Korea –yang tebalnya bisa untuk alas tidur saat jongin mengantuk- miliknya. Dia hanya mendengarkan ocehan Yixing tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Jongin menenteng tasnya malas. Di depan pintu sudah berdiri Kyungsoo yang menghadangnya. Jongin menatap jengah kearah Kyungsoo dan melewatinya begitu sana, namun tangan Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Kau harus pulang Tuan Wu" suara datar Kyungsoo kembali menggoyahkan pertahanannya.

'Ayolah Wu Jongin, ada apa denganmu' batinnya.

Jongin membalikkan badannya setelah kembali memasang ekspresi datar andalannya. Walaupun sama datarnya dengan ekpresi Kyungsoo sekarang. Setidaknya itu bisa menyamarkan kegugupannya di depan namja burung hantu itu.

"Aku harus pergi"

Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda –lebih tepatnya dicegat seseorang-. Kyungsoo kembali menyeret tangan Jongin, membuat namja itu berbalik dan menubruk tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin membeku.

Tubuhnya seakan lumpuh merasakan hangatnya tubuh Kyungsoo. bahkan dia bisa mencium aroma shampoo strawberry –seperti milik Baekhyun, versi chanyeol- yang menguar dari rambut hitam Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya hanya karena sedekat ini –apa ini bisa sebut pelukan- dengan si burung hantu.

"Pulang sekarang, atau kau akan menerima hukumanmu"

Kyungsoo berbisik tepat ditelinga kiri Jongin. Membuat namja itu menegang.

'Sial, suaranya…ARGHHHHHHHHHH!'

"ARGHHHHHHHH! HYAK! SIALAN KAU DO KYUNGSOO! ARGH! KAKIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Hahahahaha! Rasakan kau Wu Jongin!"

Kyungsoo berlari menjauh setelah dia sukses menginjak kaki Jongin. Tawa kemenangannya menggelegar di koridor yang mulai sepi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang meringis menahan sakit di kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Bahkan dia masih harus menetralisir detak jantungnya –karena terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo-.

"Awas kau Do Kyungsoo, tunggu pembalasanku… awwww.. sialan"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n : oke~~ ini update cepet karena hari ini aku lagi ulang tahun dan lagi baik hati buat fast update~~ jangan lupa tinggalkan review^^ arigatou ^^


End file.
